Refrigerators and freezers, washing machines and similar prismatic articles are frequently damaged during transport from the manufacturer to the user. Even if the goods is well wrapped, shocks or collisions against other objects may tear or deform the wrapping.
One object of the present invention is to provide a shock-absorbing wrapper which may be applied along corner-portions of the article. This gives a protection not only to the corner as such but the side surface between two corner wrapper strings will be maintained at a certain distance from other objects.
One additional object of the invention is to provide a technique which offers an optimum of transport and storage protection for products wrapped in a wrapping having preformed cavities of individually variable size and shape.
Another object of the invention is to provide an efficient wrapper manufacturing method.